


Стоп-кадр

by Nemhain



Category: Total Nonstop Action Wrestling
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, Rating: PG13, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Николас Алдис никогда не считал себя особо ревнивым, но, похоже, он ошибался.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стоп-кадр

Ник вошел в комнату ровно в тот момент, когда оператор крикнул «Снято!». Перед какими-то то ли стеллажами, то ли ящиками стояли Джеймс и Том, закончившие отыгрывать промо. Джеймс что-то бросил Латимеру, тот заржал, толкнул по-приятельски мужчину в плечо. Тот тоже рассмеялся, потом кивнул в сторону подходящего Ника, Том обернулся к подходящему другу, а Джеймс будто бы невзначай мазнул взглядом по загривку Тома, провел взглядом по его спине и ниже, непроизвольно сжав и разжав губы. Ник мысленно матернулся…  
Как известно ростер — та еще большая семья, в которой кота в мешке не утаишь. Все про всех знали. Не всё, конечно, но многое. Они, в конце концов, считай жили вместе, а снять одно шоу — как в разведку сходить. Поэтому все, чтоб его, знали, например, что у Мэтта — аллергия на кешью и просто адская клептомания касательно оставленных без присмотра сандвичей, потому весь ростер из солидарности и во избежание скорой не ел эти орехи. Все знали, что у Гейл непонятно как нажитая неприязнь к джентльменству, поэтому избегали пропускать её вперед или уступать ей место: двинет ещё по-настоящему. Но, конечно, подробности личной жизни были самой «горящей» темой. Ник не знал, говорили ли о нем и Томе. Они старались не давать повода для этого и вроде бы у них получалось. Судя по тому, что Микки не пыталась выяснить у него подробностей — нет. С другой стороны, слухи просто могли не успеть до не добраться: в конце концов, она была на съемках здесь всего несколько дней, ей нужно было вернуться к ребенку. Но вот о Джеймсе Шторме говорили, да что там — знали. Несмотря на вполне себе счастливую семью, любимую жену и очаровательных детишек, Джеймс имел весьма разносторонние сексуальные интересы. И он добивался желаемого с таким упорством и неумолимостью, не обращая внимания ни на что, даже — на отсутствие согласия, что скрыть это было невозможно. Иногда, конечно, Джеймс отступал, но всегда оставалось ощущение, что — откладывал победу на завтра. Ник предметом его желаний, слава провидению, не был никогда, но за тем, как Шторм уж который месяц измором изводил Дэвида Ричардса, наблюдали с нескрываемым интересом все. В ростере делались ставки — выебал он уже Волка или нет, а потому так и бесится… А потом появился Том. Ник не сразу заметил, что страсти между Волками и Революцией хоть и оставались пламенными на ринге, в раздевалке слегка поутихли: они не пересекались на съемках, да и сам он мыслями был в своих новых и совершенно неожиданных отношениях с напарником, нежели в чьих-то еще. А потом букеры предложили им фьюд друг против друга. Том только пожал плечами, отметив, что они точно смогут показать класс. Но он пока особо тут слова не имел, потому и не было понятно, что он думает о том, чтобы вдруг перейти в одиночки после такой неплохой команды. Ник предложил перетянуть Брэма на «сторону света», но букеры только покачали головой, заявив, что сумасшествие продается лучше фанатизма.  
— Да ладно тебе, Ник. Будет круто! — толкнул его тогда в плечо Том и рассмеялся.  
Между ними ничего не изменилось, Том явно не собирался никуда отчаливать, а потому Ник успокоился. Но через пару дней к нему подошел перед шоу Ричардс.  
— Слушай, вы с Томом вроде как друзья, так что лучше ты ему скажи, что ли. Или сам присмотри. Просто мы с тобой не первый год в одном шоу, а поверит ли он мне, я не знаю. В общем, — Дэвид мялся.  
— В общем?  
— Я, по ходу, уже не цель номер один. Вчера трепались с букерами, у них есть идея предложить «еще одно место в Революции» Брэму.  
— Это ты к чему? — иногда Ник просто не понимал намеков, но озабоченности Дэвида его взволновала. Обычно он так в словах не топтался и взгляд не отводил. Говорил он так, точно ему было горько и неприятно.  
— Да… в общем. Неважно, — пожал плечами Ричардс и едва заметно скривился, отворачиваясь и направляясь прочь.  
Ник вдруг подумал, что, если Шторм все-таки уже давным давно добился своего, а Дэвид просто не хотел, чтобы эти отношения стали достоянием общественности? Неужели Джеймс положил взгляд на Тома? Ник не верил.  
А теперь вот этот взгляд. Такими глазами Джеймс смотрел на Ричардса часто и долго, точно видел через одежду и представлял что-то себе. Догадывался ли об этом Том? Как давно это происходило, а Ник — не замечал?  
— Эй, кто умер? — ухмылось это бородатой чудовище, и Ник почувствовал, как совсем не фигурально у него тяжелеют кулаки.  
— Ладно, пойду. Надо отработать матч с Волками… ох, скоро-скоро я останусь опять без пояса! — горестно вздохнул Джеймс. — Может вечером по пиву? А то мне все рассказывают про это треклятое английское пиво, а не наливают!  
— Сволочи, — согласился Том. — После шоу — у выхода. Лучшие пабы Глазго ждут нас!  
— Заметано, — кивнул Джеймс и обратился уже к свернувшимся операторам: — Ребята, вам помочь донести? — и они удалились.  
— Так что стряслось-то? — снова спросил Том.  
Ник не стал ничего говорить, просто дал этому ублюдку под дых и опустил кулак на подставленное плечо, роняя эту оглоблю на колени. Он сам не знал, почему так разозлился. Джеймс может хотеть чего угодно и как угодно, но он ни хрена не получит, по крайней мере, пока Ник жив. Ему самому стало страшновато, когда он понял, что данный факт — вовсе не фигура речи. И плевать он хотел на Микки и ее ревность, если та вообще будет. Кстати, ее-то рыльце тоже было в этом самом пушку: ленивый только не знал о ванне пива и секс-марафоне, который они закатили с Джеймсом после той знатной победы на Ночи Чемпионов. Да пропади оно все пропадом! Его женушка до сих пор в постели выкрикивала порой имя вовсе не своего супруга!  
Том хрипло рассмеялся, и Ник ударил его по плечам локтем снова и сильнее. Тот закашлялся и упал уже на четвереньки.  
— Эй, Ник, — с трудом выдохнул он. — Я что, похож на блядь?  
Все вдруг стало ясно, точно кто-то сделал стоп-кадр!  
Алдис развернулся и пошел на выход. Ему надо было подышать. Надо было как-то успокоиться. Ему отчаянно хотелось продолжить выбивать дурь из этого идиота, который все понимал, но принимал за игру, в которой он, прости господи, может выиграть! Он хотел, чтобы Том, блять!, понял, насколько все серьезно. Ник ненавидел, когда играли с его чувствами! Только вот стоило признать, что ни о каких чувствах он никогда с Томом не говорил и не собирался. Он сам с собой-то разобраться во всем этом дерьме не мог, не то что объяснить этому придурку! Ник чувствовал физическую необходимость показать Тому, кому он принадлежит! Здесь и сейчас, посреди этого чертового складского помещения! Избить его, поставить на колени, заставить отсосать ему так, как любил Ник. Он хотел вытрахать этот грязный рот, скользить членом на всю длину в глотку Латимера, резко и часто, так, чтобы ему было тяжело дышать, чтобы глаза у него начали слезиться и его длинные девичьи ресницы намокли. А потом — кончить ему на лицо и размазать свою сперму по его лицу и волосам, пусть, мать его, вымывает, мучается, но запомнит его, Ника, запах, запомнит, дрянь такая, кому он принадлежит!  
Ник часто дышал, внутри клубились будто лава злоба и возбуждение. Он практически выбежал из здания, попал на стоянку. У синего большого Форда болтал со своим японцем Джеймс. Уж каким таким тридцать пятым чувством он почуял присутствие Алдиса было непонятно, но стоявший к двери спиной мужчина повернулся и полу-улыбнулся Нику. «Ну что психуешь?» — как бы спрашивал он. Ник уж подозревал, что он напрочь красный, как Брэм в бешенстве, но каким-то неведомым образом он нашел в себе силы точно так же полу-улыбнуться в ответ. Шторм отвернулся и продолжил что-то втолковывать своему мальчишке.  
«Нет уж, — зло подумал Ник. — Нет! Этот паршивец — мой, Джеймс!»


End file.
